


The Club

by TerraYoung



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, but any actors you want to think of would work, but there's more to it than that, heard the OBC cast's voices as I wrote this, implied Usnavi/Vanessa in the beginning, kind of a song fic, like the dialogue is lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Benny was thinking during his conversation with Nina in "The Club"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

You turn away from watching Usnavi's attempts to impress Vanessa and order some more shots. They arrive just as you hear Nina call your name. You down one for some liquid courage before going to face her.

"Can we take a walk outside?" Nina asks. She's still wearing the dress she had on at the party - it still looks nice on her, but it mostly just reminds you of why you're at the club drinking yourself silly in the first place. If it weren’t for her _stupid_ college fund, you wouldn’t even be here.

You scoff. "And there she is."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She " _didn't know_ "? You're now unemployed in addition to being broke, and the best apology Nina can offer is that she "didn't know"? Like _that_ will help you – or anyone else – get by.

"Who let _you_ in?" You ask, nodding at the door. You then raise your voice to address the other former cabbies. "Yo, this is the girl who cost us our jobs today!"

"I'm going to make this right!" Nina promises. She lays a hand on your arm.

You tear it away to grab another shot and raise the glass in Nina's direction. "A toast to the end of all I know," you say before drinking it and setting it back down.

Nina frowns. "You've had enough."

"Says the girl who has it all," you bitterly retort, spreading your arms wide. You're not exactly sure what you're referring to here - Nina having loving and _living_ parents? Her being able to feel like she belongs here in the Heights? Her getting the chance to go to college? Probably D, all of the above.

"That's not fair!"

"Well, why don't you run home to daddy?" As if in a haze, the thought that you're taking this a bit too far floats into your mind. You shove it away in favor of the steadily-rising anger you're feeling. "He _loves_ to remind me that I'll never be good enough for your family." You've stepped closer with every other word, to the point where you're looming over Nina and practically touching her. "For _you_ ," you add, letting some of the hurt you feel seep into your angry tone.

"You don't know me!" Nina says. She tries pushing you away, but she's small enough that it doesn't really work.

You step away anyways to grab and drink a third shot. "Poor you."

"I thought you were different!" Nina fires at you, a betrayed look on her face. You're too angry to care.

"Salud," you shoot back as you shove your empty glass into Nina's hand. You turn around to find someone to dance with. Maybe that'll get your mind off Nina and the guilt that's already beginning to gnaw at you.


End file.
